The Two Things I Want For Christmas
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: 12 Days of Christmas #3! There are two things Felicity wants this time of the year; proper snow and the hooded vigilante. !OLICITY!


**12 Days of FanFic Christmas #3! Was supposed to upload this yesterday (December 15) but my internet stopped working and it did not get back online until now. But that means you'll have two new stories today instead ;)**

**This is M-rated and contains both sexual situations and language stuff, so please; if you're underage, do not read!**

* * *

Snow was rare in Starling City. At least in the amounts that characterized the traditional Christmas cards. Some snow could, of course, find its way down to the ground, giving it a white shine, but it would be gone within a few days. Not like how it was portrayed on this photo. Felicity sighed as she looked at it; a photo portraying one of her former colleagues who had gotten married and was now on a honeymoon in the Swiss alps. Not only had she found the man of her dreams and married him, but now she also got to spend the holidays in a fairytale landscape, with him. No, no, Felicity was absolutely not jealous. Nope.

The next moment the door behind her opened and she knew, without turning around, that Oliver had returned from his patrol. Oliver Queen. Need she say anything else? _Stop it, Felicity_, she berated herself. He was her friend and she definitely should not be fantasizing about him running his strong hands along her body and _I said stop it!_

"No sign of trouble tonight", Oliver said, speaking to both her and John Diggle, the third member of their team.

"Think the bad guys have gone on holiday?" Diggle asked with a grin, causing Felicity to smile as well while she closed down the picture-file on her computer and turned towards the two men.

"Well, one could wish", Oliver said with a smile of his own, before his gaze flickered over towards Felicity. She waited for his question, expecting him to tell her to research someone he was slightly suspicious about, or hack into another harddrive belonging to some strange-looking company. Those were the things he asked her and that was what she expected him to do now as well.

"Are you alright, Felicity?" he instead asked, taking her aback. She blinked, mouth slightly open in surprise, before she quickly nodded.

"Of course", she said. "Fine. Yes, of course I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?"

Oliver looked sceptic, but turned his blue gaze from her and back to Diggle. They were both silent for a while before the older man spoke.

"I'll get the car ready for you."

"No need", Oliver quickly replied. "I'll get home on my own. Go home to your family, Digs; I know they're expecting you."

Diggle's forehead wrinkled somewhat in surprise, before he smiled.

"You know you don't need to spy on them, Oliver, to know what they're doing. All you need to do is ask."

"Old habits die hard", Oliver replied with a sheepish grin. "Merry Christmas, Digs."

"You too", Diggle replied, before turning towards Felicity. "Happy holidays!"

"Thanks", Felicity said with a smile. "Oh, and I left your Christmas present in your car."

Diggle chuckled and shook his head at her, before grabbing his coat and waving at them as he exited the cave.

And then there were two.

"Well, I should be taking off soon as well", Felicity said and got out of her chair, brushing away the wrinkles on her skirt. "I mean, bad guys seem to be on holiday, so..."

Oliver's hand closed around her arm, making her quickly turn her head to look up at him. Those blue eyes gazed down on her with worry, accompanied by a slight frown.

"Felicity, are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "You've seemed... out of it for days now."

"Of course I'm fine", Felicity replied, having to focus on breathing regularly, "why shouldn't I be?"

"I don't know", Oliver replied. "I've been trying to find out but..."

"Wait, you've been spying on _me_?" Felicity asked with a surprised frown. _Shit, shit, shit_, she thought as her mind wandered back to an event two days prior when she had felt especially lonely and had decided to pretend her fantasies about the green-clad man in front of her were in fact a reality. It was not the first time she had done it, but it was the latest event that was beyond embarrassing, especially if he had been watching her do it.

"I was worried about you", Oliver said, bringing her back to reality. "Felicity, you're my friend; I want to be there for you if something bothers you. Alright?"

Felicity slowly managed to nod. He was not saying anything about _that_ event, so maybe he had not seen it. Maybe. Hopefully.

"I'm going to go take a shower", Oliver said. "Please, Felicity, wait for me; we still need to talk."

Oh, so the talk was not over. Just postponed.

"Yeah, sure", Felicity still managed to answer. Oliver gave her a quick smile, before releasing her arm and walking away to take said shower. She, on the other hand, sunk back down onto her chair, heart pounding as she tried to figure out what to tell him that would not sound either A) pathetic, or B) would send him running for the hills. Her options were very slim.

* * *

Apparently Oliver did not think they needed to be in the cave to discuss whatever it was he wanted to discuss, as he suggested they talk while he walked her home. Any other day Felicity would have felt very, very happy that he chose to do that, walk with her and talk about things, but today she was fidgeting with a few old receipts in her coat pocket while trying to control her breathing. Oliver, of course, noticed, his frown deepening even more.

"Felicity, are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" he asked.

"Yep", Felicity replied. "Completely sure. Nothing's bothering me, at all."

"You're a terrible liar", he pointed out. Felicity paused.

"It's not something you can do anything about", she eventually said.

"Who knows?" Oliver replied. "Maybe I can."

"If you could cause a good amount of snow to fall and stick to the ground for more than a day, then I'm definitely going to have to re-evaluate my thoughts about you."

She had just blurted it out and, once the words were said, she did not like them. She also did not like the wide-eyed surprised look that Oliver gave her in reply.

"You want snow?" he asked.

"It would make things look better around here", Felicity responded, blushing slightly. Oliver stared at her in silence as they neared her door.

"Well, here we are", Felicity said and smiled. "Thanks for walking me home, Oliver."

"You're still hiding something", Oliver replied, "and I'm going to find out what that is."

He leaned closer as he spoke, sounding almost threatening, but there was a certain gleam in his blue eyes that made Felicity think he was doing something completely different. An "Oliver Queen"-move perhaps; maybe this was something he did to get girls. Well, she could not say that it was not working; his breath was touching the exposed skin on her throat and she felt mesmerized by those stunningly blue eyes. And she wanted, desperately, to reach up and run her finger along his jawbone.

"Come upstairs, then", she heard herself saying. Oliver leaned back with a smile. Damn, he was good.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked when they entered her apartment.

"I'm good", Oliver replied. He remained by the door, his gaze moving through the room, taking note of everything.

"So", he then said, "will you tell me what's bothering you, other than the lack of snow?"

Felicity sat down on the couch, refusing to look up at him. Why had she invited him up? How much of an idiot was she? The couch dipped next to her as Oliver sat down. The worried frown was back on his face.

"Felicity?"

She did not think, which was not that uncommon when she was around him, but this time she definitely did not think as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. The touch was probably not even long enough to call it a kiss and she quickly pulled back, moving to get up from the couch and wish him goodnight. Then his hand closed around her arm again, holding her in place, while his other hand came up to caress her face and turn it back towards him. His blue eyes seemed to have taken on a darker hue, Felicity noted, before Oliver closed the distance between them and gave her a proper kiss. One of those kisses that would doubtlessly have caused her to fall down because her legs no longer supported her if she was not already seated. A low, throaty growl passes over Oliver's lips as he grabs hold of her and deepens the kiss, his tongue sweeping past Felicity's lips. Now she is sure she would have fallen over if she had still been standing. Actually the kiss seems to have melted every bone in her body and the only reason she is still sitting up is the fact that Oliver is holding onto her.

"Felicity."

Her name sounded like a prayer when he whispered it against her skin, spoken while he trailed a path of kisses from her lips, along her jaw, down her throat. She held on to his biceps as he continued, manoeuvring them so that she was lying down on the couch with him above her. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt the rock-hard object still trapped by his trousers against her thigh while he slid lower, kissing the top of her chest. He popped the first button on her blouse to give him access to more skin, then a second, then a third. In no time at all he had unbuttoned it completely and had latched onto her right breast, gently biting it through the fabric of her bra.

"Oliver", she moaned, a sound that only seemed to urge him on. His hands skimmed down her stomach, down to her waist, finding the zipper of her skirt.

In that moment Felicity experienced a moment of clarity and quickly sat up, pulling his head up to kiss him again. How she had not managed to knock him out with her sudden move she did not understand, but he did not protest to the kiss.

"Bed", she whispered. "Now."

Oliver smiled and rose, offering her his hand to help her up. Once back up on her (slightly wobbly) feet she led him towards her bedroom. Her body was tingling with excitement and happiness, because now she knew he would not leave her. He wanted her. Oliver Queen wanted _her_. And that thought made her bold as she spun around next to her bed and kissed him again while snaking her free hand down to grasp his cock. He let out a rumbling moan against her lips, before intensifying the kiss and almost pushing her down onto the bed. She watched with a smirk as he threw his shirt off before lying down on top of her, kissing her again. His fingers found the zipper of her skirt as easily as they had last time, but this time he did not try to slowly pull it off. Instead he yanked it down and some part of Felicity's brain reflected that he had probably broken the zipper by doing that. The rest of her, however, could not care less about it. Oliver started to kiss his way down her body again, pulling her skirt down her legs as he went. His pace was quicker now.

"Felicity", he said between his kisses. "God, Felicity, I need you."

Then his tongue swirled right above the hem of her underwear and she bucked against him with a gasp. No matter how many times she had imagined Oliver in her bed making love to her, those imaginations fell way short of the real deal.

"Oliver", she moaned as he kept kissing right above the hemline, above where she really wanted him. "Please."

That was all he needed to hear, apparently, as he then pulled her underwear down her legs, throwing them away. Then he sucked her tight nub into his mouth. She moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as he kept going, alternately licking, alternately sucking. Her whole body felt as if it was about to explode.

"Oliver", she managed to gasp between her cries of pleasure, "need you. Now."

The next moment he was gone and she whimpered at the loss, before her eyes refocused and she saw that he had stood up next to the bed. While eying her intently, his gaze dark, he pulled off his pants and underwear, freeing his cock. The only word Felicity could come up with to describe it was magnificent.

He did not ask where she kept the condoms; instead he simply reached down to open the drawer on the right side of her bed, pulling out a small square package. In no time at all he had put the silicon object on and was back next to her on the bed, at level with her face, kissing her deeply. She could taste herself on his lips. Then he gently parted her legs and, with one last look to ensure that this was what she wanted, he eased his way inside of her. It burned as he entered her and she had to fight to remain calm, to not cry out in pain. A whimper still escaped her and Oliver quickly kissed her, telling her with that gesture that he was sorry for the pain he caused her. He lay still while she adjusted around him, studying her, caressing her cheeks with his hands. Felicity was the one to start moving, signalling that she was ready. Oliver understood the message and started moving with her, causing them both to moan. God, this was a hundred times better than her fantasies. A thousand times, even.

Oliver leaned down to kiss her again and, at the same time, wrapped his arms around her, spinning them around so that she was on top of him instead. The new angle with which he thrust into her made her gasp. The sight of Oliver beneath her, drinking her in, was another reason for that.

"Fuck, you're beautiful", he growled as he neared his peak and pulled her down for a kiss. He did not turn them over again; instead he snaked one of his hands down to play with the nub he had previously been sucking on. Felicity's senses went into complete overdrive and the orgasm that followed was inevitable. The waves of pleasure that rolled through her body were so intense that she hardly noticed that Oliver also reached his peak.

With a final gasp Felicity fell forward onto Oliver's chest, breathing hard as she tried to focus again. Oliver's arms enveloped her and he placed a kiss to her brow.

"That was amazing", he said.

"Yeah", Felicity managed to say, swallowing. "Don't leave, please?"

Oliver tensed, then tilted her face so he could look into her eyes. The frown was back.

"Why would I leave?"

Felicity's heart seemed to skip a beat as she realized he had not intended to walk out on her. That had been her biggest fear; that he would walk out on her and their friendship would become ruined forever. Well, what they had just done definitely pushed the boundaries of friendship.

"Felicity", Oliver said, running his fingers through her hair, "I love you. I know I've said it before and made you think it was to trick Slade, but the truth is that I love you. I'm not going to walk out on you, ever."

Felicity stared at him for a few moments before pulling herself up to kiss him.

"I love you too", she whispered against his lips.

"So, that other thing that was bothering you?" Oliver asked as she snuggled against his chest. "Can you tell me what it was? Maybe I can fix that."

Felicity smiled.

"You already did."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and when morning came round Felicity thought that she could not have asked for a better wake-up call, seeing as Oliver was trailing kisses along the back of her neck and down her back. She turned in his arms with a smile.

"Good morning", she whispered. Oliver grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning", he said as he pulled back, his blue eyes gleaming. Felicity squinted her eyes at him, trying to make out what he was thinking about.

"What is it?" she eventually asked. He chuckled silently and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I think I can give you snow for the holidays as well."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little story! Also the poll is open until tomorrow, so there's still time to vote for your favorite couples!**


End file.
